In gastrointestinal endoscopic surgery, the supplying of gas to the body cavity for ensuring a visual field for the endoscope and aspiration from the body cavity for removal of filth, degassing and discharging of fumes are frequently performed. These are performed via button operations by a surgeon.
In recent years, in order to reduce the operation burden on the surgeon, which has been increasing with the advancement of endoscopic surgery technique, attempts to automate gas supply and aspiration have been studied. For example, it is conceivable that an automation technology for the gas supply and aspiration in laparoscopic surgery that has already been put into practical use can be applied to gastrointestinal endoscopic surgery.
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007-080971 discloses a gas delivery system which is applicable to gastrointestinal endoscopic surgery in which pressure in the stomach is controlled in relation to the pressure in the abdominal cavity on the basis of the pressure value from the pressure sensor.